


Painkiller

by FluffyGhosty



Series: Sam x Reader fics [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, F/M, Light Dom/sub, One Night Stands, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGhosty/pseuds/FluffyGhosty
Summary: The reader meets Sam in a bar and they take it back to Sam's hotel room.





	Painkiller

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only smut fic I've ever written that isn't total crap. I've never been good at writing smut. But I'm kinda proud of this one. ^_^

The bar was mostly empty, mostly cougars trying to pick up someone young enough to be their son and the like. As you sat down you noticed a guy across the bar nursing what you could only assume was something strong.

"What can I get ya?" The bartender asks, noticing you eyeing the man.

"What he's having." You point to him with a smirk.

The bartender nods and pulls out a short glass, putting a small amount of Jack into it. You motioned for him to add more, so he quickly added more while giving you a funny look. You smiled and nodded in thanks before taking a sip, savoring the burn that flowed down your throat. After a few more you decided to swallow the rest in one gulp and the bartender gave you more.

After a few more sips, you looked back over to the guy across the bar. He continued to nurse probably his third or fourth glass since you had been there, his eyes focus in front of him in thought.

After swallowing your spit along with some liquid courage you decided to talk to him. With slow steps you make your way over to him with your drink in hand. He barely notices you approach, only looking at you once you sit down next to him. He eyes you up and down before returning to his drink.

"You look like you're in as much of an angsty break up bar movie scene as I am." You smirk and take a sip, disappointed that those words were the best you could come up with.

He smirks, making you feel slightly better. Though he doesn't say anything, you know you got his attention. You sip a little more of your drink before continuing.

"So what's a handsome guy like you doing here? Be careful, the cougars are on the prowl." You lean close and whisper the last part, his eyes closing for a second with a smirk.

Again he says nothing, but you can see something in his eyes akin to a spark. "Need someone to kiss and make it better?" You whisper, nipping his earlobe lightly.

He tilts his head slightly, rolling his neck and opening it to you. You don't do anything but watch him, you don't need to seem too interested, but just enough to get him curious. You hear a low growl of satisfaction in his throat, the rumble filling you with want.

"What's your name?" You ask, leaning back innocently as you sip your drink.

"Sam." He growls and downs the remainder of his drink.

"(Y/n). So Sam, how's your painkiller working out there?" You motion to the bartender refilling his glass.

"Could use something a little stronger." You watch his eyes flicker with something you couldn't quite read. Lust? Anger?

"I've got something back at my place that could help." You wink with a grin. It wasn't until after you said it that you realized how much that made you sound like a drug dealer.

He smirked and sips more of his drink. "Nothing illegal right?" He jokes.

You laugh nervously. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like a drug dealer."

He chuckles lowly. "It's okay, I know what you mean. I have a hotel room across the road, if you would prefer that."

You smirk and sip more of your drink. "That sounds amazing. I would love to get out of here. I can feel the cougars staring daggers into my back."

Sam laughs before downing the last of his drink. As he pulls out his wallet to slap down a few bills you finish yours.

Within minutes you both are gone, walking through the warm summer night to his hotel room. The walk was short, and you couldn't help the growing grin on your face as you watched him. He had that silent mysterious vibe going, yet he was a total gentleman. He held open doors and led the way with a simple (and large) hand on your back. He was a picture of manners and grace, at least until you got to the hotel.

As soon so the door opened he turned into an animal, hungrily hunting you down. His hands grabbed your hips and pressed you into the wall, his towering form leaned against you. You couldn't control your hands anymore as they stroked the inside of his shirt, his hot skin burning against yours. His hands soon copied yours, pulling your jacket over your head.

You wanted to say something, anything really, but between the rough grip of his finger tips and the sweetness of his kisses you were at a total loss. His lips traveled along your jaw and neck as he began working on your jeans. You kick off your boots and push him back, his eyes scanning you wearily. You smile and grab his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it and pushing it off his shoulders. You let your hands linger over his biceps for a moment before kneeling down.

His eyes follow your every movement, watching as you slowly unzip his jeans and pull them down. Your hands stroke down his hips and grip his rear. He groans and you can't help but smirk. _You_ caused that, and nothing can make you more smug.

He kisses you hard and strong before grabbing your wrists and pushing them roughly into the wall above your head. "Tell me you want this. Tell you need this as much as I do." He commands, his warm breath fanning against your face.

"Oh god yes." You moan as his lips attack yours once more.

Sam grabs your shirt and pushes it up your torso, his fingers trailing along your skin, and positions it on your eyes to prevent you from seeing. "Do you trust me?" He asks as you here the clasp on his belt com unclasped.

"I mean, I just met you not five minutes ago." You smirk, almost certain his eyes rolled at that.

"Yes or no." His grip on your hands tighten as his other hand slowly creaped down the front of your jeans.

"Yes." You whimper when the pads of his fingers reach your core.

His hips grind gently into your side and you can't help the excitement building in your belly when you feel his lenth pressed against you. The feel of his fingers slowly rubbing your clit and the smell of him so close has you drowning in euphoria.

His hand slides away from your core to slowly remove your jeans and underwear, leaving you open to him. Now, without the fabric barrier you were able to feel him pressing against you skin on skin. Sam is warm, firm, and rough, which you could say is similar to the events that happen later.

After stripping you he grabs you and carries you to the bed, laying you down and holding your hands to the headboard. "Don't move them."

"Yes sir." You rub your thighs together in anticipation, waiting for anything to happen.

A familiar rip off a wrapper is heard before his hands return to you. His fingers stroke from your feet all the way to your head, his lips following, both missing any major places on purpose. He kisses you lips once more, grabbing your knee to pull your leg up before slowly sliding into you. He let's out a low growl as you suck in a breath, wanting to grab him and hold on. You keep your hands above your head though and instead grip the top of the pillow your head is rested on.

He starts slow, keeping his pace steady as he hits your g spot almost mechanically. Even without sight, you were caught in a sensory overload. The feel of him on top of you was mind-blowing.

"Please. Let me touch you, let me see you. Please. Sam..." You practally beg. You want to, _need_ to see him and feel him in your arms.

Silently he slides your shirt off of your eyes and throws it to the floor, your hands instantly grabbing onto his shoulders. You can't help but let out a small moan when he kisses you.

"Don't hold back, Sam." You nod to him and he quickly picks up pace.

Your whole world changes when he moves. Every thrust is like a different world exploding around you, the feeling of him inside of you, the smell of the sweatstained sheets around you, the sight of his rainbow eyes on you and you alone, the sound of the low growls and grunts he makes, the taste of the alcohol on his lips, everything burns like a wildfire but in the most beautiful way.

His thrusts began to get more spratic, and you knew you were done for. With a few more you were finally released from the building tension in your core, and with a couple more he finally went lax above you.

After a moment to breathe, he rolled over and looked at you. "That was surprisingly exactly what I needed."

You let out a small laugh. "Glad my home remedy worked." You wink at him.

He let's out a huff before sitting up. You sit up as well and pull the sheet up over your chest. "If you ever need another pain killer, just let me know." You grin and grab your shirt from the side of the bed.

"I'll keep you in mind next time I roll through town." He smiles back at you as he slips on his boxers and jeans.

"I'd like that." You quickly slip on the rest of your clothes and open the door to leave.

"Let me walk you back to your car, it's still at the bar right?" Sam asks as he slips his shirt back on.

"It's fine. I'm a tough girl, I can handle myself." You nod to him before closing the door.

You freeze for a moment. Maybe you should take him up on that offer. It really wouldn't be so bad, he seems like a nice guy. You turn to knock on the door, only for him to be there with his lips suddenly on yours.

Never would you be more happy you hesitated to leave a one night stand.


End file.
